Light emitting diodes (LEDs) that emit at different wavelength bands can be used together to provide light that has a desired color temperature, for example, simulating a particular light source.
LEDs typically have a preferred operating temperature. Thus, it is important to dissipate the heat generated by the LEDs in a LED-based lighting system that has multiple LEDs.